Mírame con las manos
by Noche Infinita
Summary: Cada quien ve el mundo a su manera . T&P. G&B
1. Chapter 1

~Mírame con las manos~

.

.

.

_ Ciudad Satán

Suspiró cansado, frustrado , enojado con sigo mismo . El hijo de la gran empresaria Bulma Brief se encontraba en una pequeña cafetería alejada de toda la zona rosa en donde acostumbraba a salir . Se había escapado de las responsabilidades de ser presidente , por lo menos durante la tarde . Quería tener un momento de paz , sin que nadie le estuviera hablando del proyecto . Su típico traje de ejecutivo había sido cambiado por unos jeans , una camisa manga larga verde claro y una chaqueta de cuero . Unos lentes oscuros ocultaban sus expresivos ojos azules y una peluca castaña sus peculiares cabellos , por ellos era simplemente reconocido en cualquier lugar . Tomo un sorbo de su café acompañado de un trozo de _magdalena_ . Miró el lugar , era tan simple y con aire acogedor que no dudo en entrar ; había pequeñas mesas de color blanco , vitrinas en donde se exponía los bocadillos , cafeteras llenas de diversos tipos de café o té y sin duda la amabilidad de sus empleados le daba un toque ideal .

Su teléfono sonó con la canción de _myself_ a todo volumen , los demás clientes por instinto voltearon a verlo reprochando el escandaloso sonido con la mirada . Agachó su cabeza a manera de disculpa - sólo es rock - murmuró al momento de contestar - ¿a donde estas?- fue lo primero que escuchó - madre - contestó . Un suspiro de alivio brotó de los labios de su madre - estas bien - dijo a modo de afirmación - ¿a donde estas?- repitió . El de cabellos peculiares echo un vistazo al lugar dudando si decirle o no - en una cafetería - contestó - lugar - su madre siempre exigía que le dijeran el lugar exacto en donde se encontraba - en ... en la avenida Tyne - separó la bocina de su oreja esperando un grito -¡ese lugar es peligroso!- y como siempre el famoso grito llegó . Cerró los ojos conteniendo las enormes ganas de colgarle a su madre - no lo es - deshecho esa idea , si colgaba , los gritos en su hogar serían peor - ven a casa, debemos de hablar - colgó .

Con pesar salió de la acogedora cafetería , camino sin prisa mirando cada establecimiento de ese lugar , tenían lo básico ; cyber café , tiendas de ropa , zapateria, comedores y una pequeña librería . Se detuvo curioso admirando el vehículo que se encontraba frente a la librería , un _Toyota RAV4_ . No era en sí el modelo del auto , era más la curiosidad el por qué estaba en esa zona . No se veía ningún auto de esa categoría por esas calles . Se detuvo a esperar a ver quien se subía . No tardó mucho cuando de la librería salió un hombre con pinta de millonario ; un señor de cabello y ojos negros con lentes , una camisa blanca , por encima un suéter con rombos al frente de color azul y verde con un pantalón beige . Sin duda ropa de diseñador . Satisfecho por ver al dueño del auto se dispuso a seguir su camino.

\- Papá , no me dejes atrás - escuchó una voz femenina . Volteó a ver y vio a una señorita que veía al señor con el ceño fruncido y las manos en las caderas - no traje a Max y aún así te adelantas - reprochó . Trunks la escaneo ;cabello hasta los hombros y ojos del mismo color que su - ahora conocido padre - piel blanca , vestía unas leggins con estampado de flores y una camisa larga de color amarillo , en combinación con las flores . - lo siento - dijo él apenado - esta bien , vamos por el helado que prometiste .

\- mujeres - masculló ante el cambio de humor de esa azabache . Siguió su camino hasta llegar a su hogar y afrontar a su madre . Subió al _Ferrari LaFerrari_ que poseía . - Mai dile a Uub que se encargue de la empresa - ordenó a su secretaria por teléfono -si señor Brief - colgó y se quitó la peluca .

Llegó a su hogar con pereza , abrió la puerta y sintió como algo lo tiraba al piso -¡hermano!- grito una chica de cabellos y ojos celestes -¿Bra?- se sorprendió . Tenia más de dos años de no ver a su tormento , la menor de los Brief se había ido a estudiar diseño a las exclusivas academias de Milán. - la misma - sonrió feliz . Ella adoraba a su hermano mayor , peleaban como todos , sin embargo nunca se herían con las palabras que usaban o las bromas que usualmente se hacían - ¿podrías bajarte?- pidió - pesas una tonelada - se quejó. Ella le saco la lengua , se levantó y lo ayudó . Estando ambos de pie no dudaron en darse el merecido abrazo de hermanos -te extrañe rarito -

\- yo tambien gordita - la miró de pie a cabeza . La chica usaba un vestido entallado de color rojo sin una manga .

\- no estoy gorda-

-¿a no?,¿y estas lonjitas de que son , de aire?- le pincho el estómago . - hump - emitió como respuesta, era la más conocida por todos ellos - no uses la respuesta Vegeta - río él, ella lo imitó . Desde que tuvieron memoria se dieron cuenta de la respuesta más conocida de su padre Hump .

\- ya , esta bien - dijo después de reír tanto - dime hermano ¿como va el proyecto?- y... ahí estaba su malestar , su reciente alegría se esfumó con esa pregunta , su frustración volvió con un golpe certero a su cabeza . - ah eso - emitió con desgano - nose - se limitó a decir y salió rumbo a su cuarto . La peli-celeste notó el cambio de su hermano, dándose cuenta de algo : aún no tenia nada del proyecto . Ella lo conocía como la palma de su mano .

Se encerró en su habitación, se dejó caer en la cama viendo el techo . Su madre le solicito un proyecto que impulsara a corporación cápsula , que ninguno de sus oponentes pudiera alcanzarla . Era un reto para él; su abuelo fundó la empresa , su madre la mantuvo a flote creando nuevos aparatos con calidad y ahora él tenía la tarea de elevarla aún más . Lo malo es que estaba seco , no tenia ninguna idea . No sabia que podía crear si prácticamente su madre lo había hecho . Suspiró . Se sentía atascado , inútil . - hijo - entró su madre son molestarse en tocar. Ésta usaba un vestido corto de color azul . - necesito que me digas lo que sucede -

-mamá , no tengo idea de que hacer - se confesó . Bulma le dio una mirada tierna mientras acariciaba sus cabellos - lo sé - dijo - estas bloqueado bebé -

-¡mamá!- se sonrojó . Tenia veinticuatro años y su madre aún lo llamaba bebé . - ¡bebé! - Chilló entrando su hermana -bebé Trunks - se burló . El mencionado sólo optó por cubrirse el rostro con una almohada . - no molestes gordis - Bulma veía con felicidad a sus hijos . Bra era toda una señorita de veinte años , estaba en la flor de la juventud y Trunks de veinticuatro, todo un hombre apuesto .- sé como te sientes -dijo su hermana quien escuchó todo -¿en serio?-

\- si . Me paso cuando tenía que darle un toque personal a un diseño . Lo conseguí , pero me costó bastante -

-todos pasamos por eso , cariño , tu padre se estanco cuando no conseguía ningún cliente -

\- me siento vacío - comentó - por eso te llamé. Mañana nos vamos de vacaciones - dijo feliz . Ambos ojiazules se acercaron más a ella , queriendo saber más -¿a dónde? - pregunto Bra . - pasaremos unos días en la montaña Paoz , en casa de unos amigos -

-¿quienes?- cuestionó él.

\- la familia Son , no los conocen pero son dueños de la cadena de hoteles "el dragón" -

\- ¡no!, esos hoteles son increíbles - salto Bra - ¡Dios! Hay unos cinco en cada país , quince en los más desarrollados -

\- lo sé - contestó Bulma - han sido pocas las veces en que nos hemos visto por cosas del trabajo pero casi siempre nos mantenemos en contacto -

-¿y la empresa?-

\- Uub quedará a cargo , Mai sabrá que hacer, ya le informé -

-tienes todo planeado madre -

-siempre hijo , siempre . Alisten sus cosas que partimos temprano -

-será mi oportunidad para usar la ropa que hice - salió corriendo Bra .

\- gracias mamá - agradeció el pelilila. Su madre lo abrazo , le dio un beso en la frente - de nada bebé . Ahora prepárate - salió dejando aún aliviado joven . Ya no sentía la presión por el mentado proyecto , unas vacaciones le asentarian bien , despejaria su mente y lo mejor es que estaría rodeado de naturaleza . Descansaria de la contaminación de la ciudad .

El resto del día paso rápido ; cenaron , alistaron sus cosas y durmieron . A primera hora Bulma los levantó . A regañadientes hicieron caso a las ordenes de su madre empacando un sin fin de ropa . Partieron rumbo al aeropuerto encontrándose con Vegeta -al fin - con cansancio se acercó a ellos , le dio un beso a Bulma y a Bra , a Trunks le dio un suave golpe en el mentón . - vamos - dijo Vegeta .

Abordaron el avión , el trayecto era corto ; unas tres horas en avión y una en vehículo . Bra usaba una falda rosa a cuadros con un blusa blanca y botas del mismo color , Bulma una falda larga de color celeste con un corte en la pierna , blusa amarilla y sandalias de correas . Trunks unos pantalones verde con camisa gris y tenis . Vegeta llevaba un traje , salió por negocios cuando Bulma le llamo e informó sobre sus planes , no objeto , al igual que su hijo necesitaba un respiro del trabajo . Él era ingeniero aéreo-náutico .

Llegaron al pie de una pequeña colina -¿segura que es aquí? - preguntó una desconfiada Bra - si - contestó.

\- ¿familia Brief?- de un lado de la colina apareció una joven rubia vestida de sirvienta ; vestido negro , delantal blanco y sus rubios cabellos en un moño .

\- si - la chica sonrió y con un ademán los incitó a seguirla .- la entrada es por aquí - habló subiendo la colina .

\- gracias ...-

-Marron, señora , soy Marron - unos cuantos pasos más y se encontraron con una mansión en medio de un hermoso jardín . Desde el punto en donde estaban podían apreciar un pequeño estanque frente a la casa , con una estatua de una mujer con los brazos extendidos hacia el cielo , al lado izquierdo se encontraba un vivero y al derecho otra casa , solo que más pequeña. Faroles que durante la noche iluminaban todo el lugar , flores de todos los colores , árboles frondosos frente al vivero . todo era simple y sencillamente hermoso -por aquí - la rubia empezó a bajar por unas gradas de piedra hasta llegar a la entrada de la mansión .

\- ¡Bulma!- salió una mujer de la misma edad que ella -¡Milk!- abrazo a la morena -que gusto - dijeron al unísono . - ellos son mis hijos , a veggi ya lo conoces -

-un gusto señora Milk - saludaron -oh , que lindos son .¡familia! -gritó , en poco tiempo en la entrada estaban un alto moreno de cabellos alborotados , una morena de ojos azules y un chico con el cabello parado e inclinado a un lado -¡hola!- saludaron -ellos son Goku mi esposo , Goten mi segundo hijo y Videl , mi nuera . Familia ellos son los Brief -

-Gusto en verte Goku - saludo a su amigo de años- Hola kakarotto - dijo Vegeta con su sonrisa de lado - soy Goku -corrigió - Me vale -

\- bueno , ellos son mis hijos ; Trunks y Bra - la chica no despegó su mirada de Goten , éste sonrió abiertamente causando un sonrojo en ella . - un placer - murmuró . Vegeta se dio cuenta y le lanzó una mirada de advertencia al hijo menor de Goku pero Éste no captó la intención . - pasen - el interior de la casa daba una sensación de tranquilidad , las paredes de color blanco hueso , los sillones de color crema , plantas en las esquinas , alfombras que daban la impresión de estar en tierra por el color café y un sin fin de detalles que encajaban perfectamente. Milk era la ama de casa mas organizada y perfeccionista , siempre usaba pantalones de corte recto y blusas de colores pastel , tacones bajos de color blaco y su cabello en un moño con dos mechones que adornaban su bello rostro . Goku pantalones de algodón color naranja y camisetas azules . Videl faldas hasta la rodillas y camisas de todo estilo y Goten simplemente pantalones y camisas de todo tipo y color con sus preciados tenis .

\- seguro están cansados . Marron , querida por favor muestrales sus habitaciones -

\- si. Siganme por favor - la ojiazul los guió al segundo piso , al lado izquierdo . - su habitación señora Brief - abrió dejando a la vista una enorme cama con sábanas de seda , ventanal de piso a techo con cortinas celeste , dos roperos y baño - gracias linda - sonrió y entro junto a su esposo -esta es suya señorita -era exactamente igual , solo que había un ropero y la cabecera de la cama tenía tallado a mano un tamo de rosas -que bello , gracias - sin más entró y acomodó sus cosas -y esta es la suya joven - lo único diferente a las otras dos era que tenia una pequeña chimenea - gracias - balbuceó aún mirando la habitación . Era amplia y se sentía aroma a flores , buscó de donde provenía y las encontró en la mesita de noche , flores en una maceta -espero sean de su agrado , no nos gusta cortarlas. Bienvenidos - leyó la tarjeta .

Acomodó sus pertenecías . Tomó un baño y bajo en busca de su familia .- disculpa - atrajo la atención de una chica de cabello azul y ojos negros -¿sabes a donde están todos?-

\- en el comedor , por ese pasillo - señaló . Asintió agradeciendo . - Buenas tardes - saludó . Todos se encontraban sentados tomando una merienda - cariño , ven siéntate - palmo el asiento de la silla junto a ella - gracias - Trunks Obedeció . Comieron en tranquilidad , los Brief nunca habían convivido con personas tan sinceras . En su entorno todos brillaban por hipócritas . - hace tanto que no nos vemos - dijo Goku viendolos .

\- si - concuerdó Bulma . Ella en su juventud tenía tiempo para pasar con sus amigos y los aprovechaba con los Son , Goku fue quien le presentó a Vegeta ; un amigo de clases de artes marciales de su abuelo . Al llegar Trunks su tiempo fue exclusivo para él y la empresa , dejando de frecuentar a sus únicos amigos que le brindaban amistad de la buena. -y ...¿Gohan? - pregunto al no ver ni señas del gran ausente .

\- fue a ciudad Satán, con Pan - respondió videl .

\- ¿Pan?-

-si , nuestra hija -

-¡tienen una hija!- exclamó parándose sorprendida .

\- si , tiene veintiún años -

\- ¡Dios!-dijo - no sabia nada , crei que Gohan y tu eran recién casado , digo es que te ves tan joven querida -

-gracias . Pero si ya tenemos tiempo de casados -

\- no sabia que tanto me había perdido -

-estamos a mano - dijo Milk sirviendo unos pastelillos - nosotros no sabíamos que tenias una linda hija -

-nos distanciamos tanto -

-si pero..- fue interrumpida por un el grito de una chica -¡hola!- saludó la chica con una gran sonrisa entrando al comedor con un perro .

\- Pan - salió a su encuentro videl . La morena se acercó chocando con una silla -¡auh! - se quejó. Trunks la reconoció en seguida , era la misma chica que vió en las afueras de la librería .

\- ¿estas bien?-preguntó videl ayudandola -si mamá -

-¿como te fue?- preguntó Goku sin dejar de comer -bien , encontré el libro -

-que bien ¿y Gohan? -

-papá esta bajando unas cosas del carro . Las de Max - el susodicho ladró como dando respuesta .

\- Hola - saludó Bulma , esta dío un respingo que todos pudieron notar - Hola -contestó .

\- soy Bulma , el es Vegeta y mis hijos Bra y Trunks - presentó , más la chica Solo la veía a ella - un placer señora -sonrió .

-solo dime Bulma -

\- espero seamos Buenas amigas - intervino Bra emocionada , le había encantado la forma de ser de los pelinegros y ella al ser una chica de su mismo rango de edad pensó en que ésta sería igual que los demás de esa familia .- yo también Bra -

-¡si!- Chilló dando palmaditas - dime Pan, ¿te gusta mi vestido?- preguntó animada dando una vuelta haciendo que la falda se flotara un poco - hum- emitió frunciendo el ceño - nose - contestó . El pelilila se molestó un poco , el vestido de su hermana era bonito y eso que él era totalmente despistado en esos temas femeninos. No le gustó su respuesta -no sé si es bonito - volvió a hablar .

Se percató del silencio que había causado y antes que alguien hablara dijo - lo siento , no es que no sepa , es sólo que no puedo verlo... soy ciega - finalizó .

.

.

.

La idea se me vino luego de haber leído por tercera vez Marianela de Benito Pérez Galdós . Es una obra muy linda , me encanta el sentimiento que transmite cada línea . Se las recomiendo .

Magdalena es un trozo de pan suave .

Mysefl es el tema de una canción de LP

Espero les guste :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Mírame con las manos.**

 **.**

Los delicados dedos de la fémina se deslizaban por las teclas del piano de cola de color madera, tocando un pequeño trozo de una de las canciones del grupo favorito de su hermano, éste se la pasaba pone y pone las canciones del dicho grupo ,que por consecuente ella logró captar el sonido de su instrumento favorito.

\- _In The End_ \- escuchó a su espalda, volteó a ver quién era el dueño de la voz topandose con la encantadora sonrisa del chico pelinegro - tocas muy bien

\- gracias - contestó sonrojada - eh.. disculpa por tocar sin permiso

\- descuida, eres la primera que lo toca

-¿nadie toca este bello instrumento?

\- no, mi familia no tiene la musica en la sangre y mi esposa tampoco

-¿es...posa?- susurró entre sorprendida y decepcionada - estas casado

\- ¡sip!- contestó ageno a la tristeza de la peliceleste - en realidad estoy recién casado

\- oh, bueno, nos vemos luego

\- em, si claro - confundido por su actitud siguió viéndola hasta perderla por el pasillo. - raro - musitó sin tomarle importancia y tocando algunas notas .

\- ¡Max!- el inconfundible grito de su sobrina se adueñó de la sala , ésta venía tratando de agarrar al canino que se negaba rotundamente a ejercer su labor de guía -¡ven aquí perro malcriado!- cada vez se escuchaba más cerca hasta que vio como el animalito llegaba hasta él y se le lanzaba encima a pasar su lengua por todo su rostro .-¿tío?

\- el mismo

\- si , es que se siente otro aroma

-de seguro es el de Bra

\- aaah bueno como sea ¡Max ven aquí! -demandó , más el perro movió su cola y paso a su lado sin obedecer - se fue ¿verdad?

-sip

-perro bobo ... tío lindooo - canturreo con dulzura .

\- no

\- pero...

-no

\- esta bien , me arriesgaré a tropezar y a caer por toda la casa , ya que no tengo a NADIE quien me de una mano - dijo mientras con sus manos tanteaba la sala - me iré y correré el riesgo de caer en el estanque , y morir ahogada .. me voy

\- esta bien , siempre caigo en tu chantaje

La morena sonrió victoriosa por salirse -como siempre - con la suya . Goten la tomó de las manos y se la llevó a los jardines de su hogar , encontrándose con los hermanitos admirando la estatua .

\- es interesante -dijo Trunks una vez que vio a los Son

\- ¿ah si?

\- si , mira la posición de las manos es como si esperara a que algo cayese , sus ojos cerrados con esperanza y...

\- no te entiendo nada - interrumpió con la sonrisa al estilo Son : su mano tras su nuca , los ojos cerrados y una enorme y amplia sonrisa - sólo es una estuatua

\- es estatua tío

-como sea , mejor vamos a dar un paseo - sugirió .

Durante el camino Trunks notó el decaimiento de su hermana , un estado de ánimo que no cuadraba con su extrovertida personalidad , pensó entonces hablar con ella a solas .

\- ¡Max!- nuevamente la morena gritaba y fue entonces que recordó la incomodidad luego de su revelación.

 _Flasback_

 _Soy ciega ._

Esas simples palabras se clavaron en su pecho junto a un estrujamiento en su estómago y una infinita lástima hacia ella . Miró a su familia y solo ambas peliceleste se veían conmocionadas y apenadas.

\- lo siento - murmuró Bra luego de unos minutos .

\- descuida , no hay problema - contestó sonriente la invidente - sólo no muevan los muebles se los agradecería mucho

\- no..no lo haremos linda - dijo Bulma . Como madre podía sentir la impotencia de Gohan y videl al no poder hacer nada al respecto . Podía sentir lo inútil que se sentía la familia al verla así : tanteando o dependiendo del canino . En verdad que era triste .

\- les pido que por favor no me traten diferente

Los Son la miraron con una sonrisa y ternura . Trunks supo que Pan era como Bra para ellos; la princesa de la familia , con cuidados y mimos cumpliendo todos sus caprichos pero siempre bajo los valores familiares .

La miró de nuevo y un sonrojo lo adornó al verla con los ojos puestos en él , la sensación de ser atravesado con esa mirada sin brillo era abrumadora , era como si ella leyese cada parte de su alma junto a aquellas Buenas y malas acciones cometidas a propósito. Se sintió descubierto .

\- esta bien - contestó Bulma aún sorprendida .

\- gracias, si me disculpan iré a cambiarme.

 _Fin Flasback_

La tarde cayó en la residencia Son cubriendo todo el terreno con un manto fino de color azulado, junto a los jovenes que miraban el panorama.

\- es hermoso - comentó la menor de los Brief .

\- lo sé - compartió Goten, pero a diferencia de ella, él tenía los ojos puestos en ella ; en sus mejillas sonrosadas, en su melena meneada por el viento y en los finos labios color rojos. Era hermosa. Mucho más que su esposa - mucho

Se la pasaron contemplando el jardin hasta que las estrellas hicieron acto de presencia.

\- la cena esta lista - anunció Marron acercándose a ellos. Éstos asintieron y siguieron a la rubia.

Una vez en el comedor junto a los demas integrantes de la familia los chicos tomaron asientos.

-¡amor mio!- chilló una castaña con tres bolsas en cada brazo -¡he llegado!

-¡Pares!- salió a su encuentro tomandola de la cintura y dándole un cariñoso beso en los labios. Todo frente a la triste mirada de una ojiazul. - familia Brief les presento a mi esposa Pares

-un placer - contestó Bulma.

\- zorra- murmuró Marron por lo bajo.

\- el gusto es mío - dijo la castaña dándole un beso a Goten y mirando desafiante a la rubia.

Durante la cena se podia percibir la molestia entre ambas jóvenes, Marron evitaba a toda costa atender y estar cerca de la castaña mientras que Pares hacia lo posible por intimidarla con tan solo una mirada.

\- incómodo - dijo Bra una vez había terminado la cena .

\- es interesante - opinó Trunks - mira que todos nos dimos cuenta de la tensión y ni un comentario de regaño a Marron por parte de la familia

\- es una caza-fortuna - intervino Marron en la conversación de los hermanos . - aquí están las sábanas extras

-¿porqué lo dices?. .. gracias

\- la chica era pobre pero muy lista , ganó una beca en la misma universidad que Goten

\- le gustó y lo enamoró - completó Bra .

\- Goten es un idiota y cayó, pero los demás no se tragaron ese cuento

\- veo que no los respetas - observó el pelilavanda . Marron se refería a él sin ninguna pizca de respeto .

\- los conozco desde que tenía quince años y fuimos amigos hasta que le advertí de la lagartona y como era de esperarse se enojó . ¡y eso que no conoces a Fish , su hermano!

-¿que tiene que ver él en eso?

-que quiere hacer lo mismo con Pan

\- no creo que su familia lo permita - opinó el ojiazul .

\- Fish es astuto

Los hermanos vieron como la rubia se alejaba por el pasillo de las habitaciones no creyendo en que todo fuese cierto.

Al verlo sentado como si la casa fuese suya , Trunks le dió todo el crédito a las pocas palabras que Marron había dicho la noche anterior . Fish era un joven de no más de veintitrés años , rubio y de ojos azules con elegancia y soberbia por cada poro de su piel .

Durante el desayuno habían tenido la inoportuna llegada del rubio , alegando las ansias de ver a la invidente quien al saber que estaba presente se tensó y se removió incómoda en su asiento .

¿porque? Se preguntaba el pelilavanda, ver esa acción le aseguraba de que ella estaba cohibida ante su presencia .

Abuelo y padre fulminaban al rubio que ni caso hacia a estas miradas asesinas y se mantenía elogiando a las mujeres . Dos palabras dulces y hasta su madre había caído en sus encantos y apunto estaba su hermana si éste no le hubiese dado un puntapié debajo de la mesa .

-¿de que trabajas?- preguntó de golpe cansado de sus vacías palabras .

\- aún estudio - contestó con aires de grandeza - para ser arquitecto

\- oh

\- ¿y tú? - preguntó Fish con arrogancia - debes de estar aún en la uni...

\- soy presidente de CC , bueno a decir verdad es mía la empresa , yo poseo todas las acciones

Bulma estaba a punto de protestar ya que Trunks no era el tipo que presumía su inteligencia y mucho menos jactarse de ser el dueño de la compañía más poderosa de todo el planeta . Además el chico se veía simpático .

\- Trunks ...

\- mi hijo es joven pero maneja como un experto SU empresa - la cara de asombro de los Son y Brief fue digna de una foto . Vegeta estaba apoyando y presumiendo a su vástago - él es un hombre hecho y derecho

\- naciendo en cuna de oro es lógico que sea el presidente - dijo restandole importancia .

\- mi hijo - esta vez fue Bulma la que intervino . Jamás dejaría que dudarán de la capacidad de su bebé - empezó desde abajo , como empleado de mantenimiento a los catorce años y fue subiendo conforme desempeñaba su trabajo - presumió .

\- además - dijo Bra apoyando a su adorado hermano - mi hermano es el soltero más cotizado de todo el país ... muchas zorras han querido atarlo pero él no es ningún idiota como para caer tan bajo - afirmó con doble intención .

\- ¡bien dicho señorita Bra!- gritó Marron desde la cocina - ¡joven Trunks! ¡no permita que una castaña.. perdón una mujer barata lo engañe!

Pares frunció el ceño al escuchar a la rubia , Goten quien no queriendo no pudo evitar reír junto a su familia .

-¡Pan!- gritó de nuevo Marron - ¡mereces a alguien que esté a tu altura!... ¡aunque seas una enana!

\- ¡gracias!- gritó, Fish la miró enojado pues estaba junto a él - ¡me las pagarás Marry!

\- Marron tiene razón - opinó Goku . - mereces a alguien que esté a tu altura ... y

-ni se te ocurra abuelito -advirtió .

\- bien ,bien - hizo un ademán de rendición - a quien tú eligas será por que lo quieres y por que sabrás que te hará feliz ... sabes que a nosotros no nos importa la clase social y esas cosas

\- soy una buena opción

-si Fish . Señor Gokú mi hermanito hará a Pan muy feliz

\- lo dudo mucho - dijo Bra jugando con sus azulados cabellos , viendo al rubio como si fuese el conjunto de ropa más repugnante del mundo - una mujer sólo puede hacerla feliz ella misma , el hombre es su complemento y tu hermano ... no es un hombre , es un niño ... en cambio mi hermanito si es un hombre

Tanto el resto de los Brief y los Son se quedaron callados ante las palabras de la menor . Bra era la mimada y caprichosa , la niña de papá y la princesa de la familia pero eso no le quitaba la herencia de sus padres ; lista , astuta , madura y sin importarle lo que los demás digan de ella al decir lo que piensa .

\- mi Goten me hace feliz - respondió ignorando todas las palabras de la ojiazul - no necesito nada más

-¡un cerebro si!- volvió a gritar Marron .

\- ¡silencio criada! - gritó harta de los insultos de la rubia - ¡soy también dueña de esta casa y no debes faltarme el respeto!

-¡tú no me pagas!- respondió Marron después de unos minutos de silencio .

Pares se dejó caer en el sillón por vencida , Marron siempre tenía un argumento para hecerla quedar mal.

\- silencio por favor , Pares no vuelvas vuelvas a decirle eso a Marron y ella evitará insultarte - finalizó la pequeña disputa el patriarca - y Pan , tú decides tu futuro sea el que sea te apoyaré

\- gracias abuelito

\- tu madre y yo sólo queremos verte feliz bebé

\- no soy una bebé - protestó haciendo un puchero .

\- aww bebé Pan - se burló Goten - baby Pan

\- callate Gotensito

\- hump

\- yo solo quiero cortejarte Pan - tomó su mano y depósito un beso en ella - verás que soy perfecto para ti

\- lo dudo - susurró Bulma . Luego de ver la arrogancia de ese chico el encanto en ella había desaparecido tal como en Milk y en Videl.

\- yo si soy un hombre para pretender a la bella Pan , no como algunos a quienes se les es imposible y solo salen con las que se les ofrecen

-¡me hartaste!- se levantó Bra con brusquedad del sillón en donde se hallaba junto a su hermano y padre - mi hermano es hombre y no un estúpido niño que se cree la última coca - cola del mundo , estoy segura de que puede conquistar a cualquier mujer y ¡mucho más a Pan!

\- ¡oigan no soy un premio!- bramó furiosa la morena yéndose - ¡Max vamos ahora!- el perro obedeció al escuchar el tono de voz de la chica .

\- ¡ja! Buena jugada Bra - se burló la castaña .

Trunks se quedó tieso al escuchar a su hermana al afirmar esas palabras , la duda era ; ¿como conquistar a una chica ciega? , Las rosas o peluches tenían el encanto de ser adorables a simple vista y ella no podría apreciar eso ... aunque ... sus demás sentidos estaban más agudos y los chocolates o la música serían agradables en una tarde con aire fresco en el jardín o el algún parque ... Así que... ¡no! No podía hacerlo , para empezar a él no le gustaba , era linda y su espíritu de vida era envidiable pero no la conocía ... podría tomarse el tiempo para conocerla bien... pero ¡no! Estaba seguro que cometería un error y haría un comentario hiriente o algo parecido . No sabia como lidiar con algo tan grande ...

Simplemente no podía .

\- ya escuchaste, ella no es un juego

\- no quise decir eso

\- olvídalo niña , ella será mi mujer . Tú mejor consigue a ver si alguien te hace el fa...

Vegeta no soportó más y le pegó - dices Muchas estupideces mocoso . Kakarotto si esta sabandija sigue aquí será mejor que nosotros nos vayamos

\- no Vegeta , Fish sólo vino por este día mañana se va y la verdad queremos que se queden

\- bien - sonrió de medio lado - si dices alguna estupidez más te destrozaré la cara

El pobre de Fish se quedó tirado en el suelo viendo a Vegeta con temor, Pares fue a su auxilio fue la única que lo ayudó .

\- ¡a comer!- dijo Milk sonriendo ignorando lo recién .

Una vez todos en el comedor Trunks se puso de cuclillas frente a Fish - no conozco muy bien a Pan , pero estoy seguro de que no caería tan bajo con alguien como tú

\- ¿te crees mejor que yo , verdad?

El pelilavanda sonrió de lado , afiló su mirada y con la voz más serena y clara dijo - en realidad , soy mejor que tú. .. por mucho

\- te lo advierto Brief no te metas con ella

\- no lo prometo - dijo por molestar - puede ser que yo sea su futuro esposo

\- es un estúpida ciega ¿quién va a quererla?

\- ¿como puedes decir eso?- preguntó sorprendido. - es hermosa y llena de vida

\- pero es ciega ¿te imaginas en una cena de gala con ella? ¡Dios! Solo piensa en que tendrías que guiarla y cuidarla para que no de un mal paso

\- estoy seguro que quien la quiera de verdad la presumiría ante todos y cuidarla sólo sería otra manera de demostrarle su amor

\- patético

\- la quieres sólo por su dinero

\- como en los siglos pasados . Casarme con ella y obtener su dote

\- su familia no lo permitirá

\- su familia no importa , solo lo que ella decida

\- no la convencerás

\- tengo mis trucos

\- ¿sabes? Me eres desagradable por tu infinita inmadurez así que ... intervendré hasta donde pueda , de mi cuenta corre hacer lo posible para que no hagas sufrir a esta familia .

Sin esperar a que este dijese algo se marchó con el resto de su familia . Pan era linda más no lo había hechizado , sin embargo la familia en conjunto si y su noble corazón le susurraba que tenia que ayudar a esa familia hasta donde pudiese .

.

* * *

Pan se quedó acostada en su habitación con Max al pie de la cama a oscuras como lo único que conocía durante toda su vida . Se deshizo de su vestido blanco con pequeñas flores rosas y se puso su pijama , ese conjunto que su madre siempre le dejaba encima de la mesita de noche , así como los conjuntos en su ropero , la ropa interior combinada y los zapatos con sus respectivos pares , su vida era cómoda y tranquila lejos de la ciudad contaminada y llena de peligros .

Sin querer estaba en una jaula hecha de oro con incrustaciones de diamantes .

Amaba a su familia pero detestaba depender de ellos hasta en lo más simple . Encerrada en la oscuridad de sus ojos no podía valerse por si sola , siempre tenía que haber alguien a su lado para advertirle o cuidarla de todo.

Su mundo era esa mansión entre las colinas , los jardines y el bosque cercando junto al río . Quería salir y comerse al mundo por si sola así como decían los jóvenes en aquella librería ...

\- no puedo - sollozó acariciando a su peludo amigo - simplemente no puedo Max

Fish era el mundo que ella empezaba a conocer ,él rubio le contaba cosas acerca de la universidad o de los lugares que quería visitar . Eso la ilusionaba y queria ir con él a donde fuese con tal de sentirse libre y valiente .

Sabía que era un patán en todos los sentidos , pero era el único que había puesto los ojos en ella . No le importaba sus intenciones , solamente que él la quería , por su dinero pero la quería y no dejaría que ese entrometido de Brief le arruinara sus planes de libertad .

\- no debe meterse Max ... no debe .

.

* * *

Marron se dejó caer sobre su cama soltando un gran suspiro, el día había sido largo pero entretenido y todo gracias a los hermanos Rigan, discutir con Pares y dejarla callada era su hobby preferido .

\- ¡Jinzon! - entró la castaña sin permiso .

\- Rigan

\- si te sigues metiendo conmigo sabrás de lo que soy capaz

-¿me estas amenazando ardilla estúpida?

\- es claro ¿no? Mal teñida

\- mi cabello es natural al igual que mis pechos , trasero y labios

\- te lo advierto Jinzon

\- tus palabras vacías no me afectan Rigan ... perra

Pares alzó su mano dispuesta a pegarle más la rubia fue más rápida y la tomó de la muñeca - a mi nadie me pone una mano encima - sonrió y le dobló la muñeca logrando que la castaña quedara de rodillas frente a ella con lágrimas en los ojos .

\- ¡aah!- gritó .

\- ¿¡que haces!?- exclamó sorprendido Goten -¡Pares!

-me defendí - dijo Marron soltandola - quería pegarme

\- no es la forma - ayudó a su esposa - ¿estas bien amor?

-me duele la muñeca

\- esto te costará caro Marron, te he aguantado mucho pero esto es el colmo - expresó molesto .

-eres un imbécil Goten ... ella solo busca tu dinero

-no es cierto , ella me ama por lo que soy

\- si mi Goten yo te amo por lo que tu eres - dijo Pares como niña pequeña .

\- no digas que no te lo advertí Goten - se resignó la ojiazul - me cansé de hacerte entender que no te ama , ten por seguro que ya no diré nada

\- eso espero - dijo Goten saliendo con su esposa.

Pasaron unos minutos en donde la chica Solo veía la puerta de su habitación . Suspiró hondo y con una linda sonrisa dijo - no seré yo quien te abra los ojos pero si aportaré mi granote de arena ... además quien me paga son tus padres no tú - y con la misma sonrisa se acostó a dormir .

.

.

.

Con respecto a Pares quise darle otra personalidad y hacerla mi villana junto a Fish - no tan malos - pero si lo suficiente para jugar con los menores Son .

Y a Marron quise darle una personalidad diferente un tanto agresiva y confianzuda ya que siempre que leo alguna historia en donde ella aparece la muestran tímida y siempre bajo la protección de alguien , siempre dándose por vencida y aunque su personaje no sea uno de mis preferidos esta vez intentaré hacerla diferente y con más agallas .

Espero que les guste .


	3. Chapter 3

~Mírame con las manos~

.

.

.

Goten se removió buscando una pocision más cómoda para dormir una y otra vez moviendo sus extremidades con cuidado de no golpear a su esposa . Suspiró . No podía volver a conciliar el sueño , no cuando sabía que al cerrar sus ojos una hermosa mujer de ojos y cabellos azules aparecía sonriendole coqueta ,parpadeando continuamente dejándolo en trance . - Pares - susurró notando que él era el único ocupante de la enorme cama . Gruñó perdiéndose en la lámpara de cristal de la mesita de noche . Tan frágiles y delicados como ella cuando la vió por primera vez .

La hoja de papel gris con letras grandes en color blanco en sus manos era la tortura del ultimo día de la semana . A su segundo año en la carrera de Administración de Empresas le era absurdo que solicitaran a su grupo para ver como se les daba las becas a los sobresalientes de educación media ¿para que? Era la pregunta "porqué si y punto" era la respuesta del decano de la facultad . Tomó asiento junto a uno de sus amigos .

-Espero acabe pronto , tengo una cita -dijo su amigo con aburrimiento .

\- ¿al fin acepto?

\- Una cita con el dentista , la muela me esta matando - apoyo su mano contra la mejilla derecha .

\- Oh , creí que la pelirroja al fin te había dado el si

\- Voy por buen camino Goten

El decano comenzó con el parloteo de superación alentando a los que pronto serían sus compañeros de carrera . Goten sabía cuán alentadoras eran sus palabras y que animaría a ese grupo de nuevo ingreso del año entrante pero siendo honesto ya estaba harto de estar en la universidad , entre cortos y parciales había quedado hecho polvo y ya no quería seguir escuchando a ninguna persona hablar por un micrófono .

\- Mierda - susurró al perder las vidas que tenia en el Candy Crush , tendría que esperar horas para tener una .

Sin nada mas por entretenerse decidió poner atención al oír como empezaban a llamar a los becados - Al fin - sólo tres personas mas faltaban y sería estudiante libre dispuesto a tener un fin de semana tranquilo .

\- Rigan ,Pares -fue en ese momento que todo a su alrededor dejó de existir . Ver como esos ondulados cabellos se mecían en contrariedad de sus caderas era perfecto , era una sincronía suave , deliciosa y tentadora . Goten se perdió en ese movimiento de caderas.

\- Muchas gracias - dijo ella . Sus castaños ojos hicieron contacto con los negros del Son , una mirada tierna y sin ninguna pizca de malicia fue lo que le robó el aire de sus pulmones .

Desde ese momento las miradas fueron constantes hasta aquella tarde del siguiente año en donde sus ojos se cerraron y sus labios se apoderadon de los de ella en un suave beso .

\- Pares -repitió. Su nombre carecía de sabor , de sonrisas espontáneas con solo decirlo y apenas tenía tres meses de casados pero cinco años de conocerla ¿el encanto acaba con el matrimonio? Era la incógnita de todos los días ¿en serio se llega a la monotonía? Ciertamente empezaba a afirmar cada respuesta .

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los gritos de cierta chica .

\- ¡Trunks devuélveme la secadora!

\- ¡No!

\- ¡Papá!

-¡ESTÁ bien , aquí la tienes!

\- Bra - susurró luego de oír como se alejaban y azotaban la puerta . Su nombre era dulce y candente , así como ella . Goten podría jurar que la chica era una diablita disfrazada de ángel . -Bra ...

Empezaba a sentirse confundido .

Refunfuñando terminó de arreglarse ; un short jeans , una blusa sin mangas blanca y botines del mismo color y el cabello suelto y una leve capa de maquillaje era como se mostraría ante el mundo ese día la hermosa hija de Bulma .

\- Buenos días - saludó entrando al comedor . Le dio un beso a sus padres y un empujón a su hermano .

\- Buen día - dijeron todos .

Bra sonrió encantada al ver la ausencia de los hermanos , supuso que Fish ya había partido y que Pares le había ido a dejar . Esperaba a que la castaña no volviese .

Desayunaron hablando de trivialidades y demás . Sus padres en una posible asociación entre CC y los hoteles .

\- Aburrido ¿verdad? - escuchó a su lado izquierdo .

\- Mucho ...

\- ¿quieres ir a pasear al pueblo?

\- ¿creés que nos dejen?

-No , a menos que lleve a mi tío y a Max

\- Yo a mi hermano

Compartieron un suspiro de resignación ante la forzosa presencia de los mayores .

\- Bien - suspiró de nuevo - Papá , mamá ¿podemos ir al pueblo Pan y yo?

-No creo que sea posible - respondió Bulma mirando de reojo a los Son .

\- ¿y si nos acompaña mi hermano?

\- Pues...

\- Por supuesto , Goten llévalas - ordenó Milk .

\- Bien - sonrió . Las ganas de conocer mejor a la menor de los Brief era una oportunidad que no desaprovecharía.

\- Iremos a prepararnos

\- Trunks irás - ordenó vegeta . El mencionado no tuvo más opción que asentir . Vegeta no aceptaba un No como respuesta .

El pueblo era tal como los hermanos se lo habían imaginado , pequeño y pintoresco con sus habitantes sonrientes y amables atendiendo sus establecimientos .

\- Che bello - dijo Bra admirando el centro del pueblo . una fuente de los deseos de piedra con una flor al centro y unas cuantas pierdas preciosas en los pétalos .

\- Corso

\- Es ... tranquilo - opinó Trunks ignorando el idioma en el que hablaban su hermana y el Son .

\- Molto bello - dijo Pan - no puedo verlo pero si sentirlo - dijo a modo de explicación al no oír palabra alguna .

\- Bien . Vamos a dar una vuelta.

La hija de Bulma quedaba fascinada tras cada establecimiento al que entraban . Nada era como Milán, no obstante hasta la más pequeña artesanía la inspiraba en sus creaciones . Admirando textura , colores y tamaños Bra comenzaba a crear conjuntos de ropa en su cerebro . - azul marino - anotó en una libretita de manos - tal vez con ¿amarillo suave? Podría ser - murmuraba cada combinación posible .

Goten la miraba atentamente sonriendo al verla concentrada , ya sabia que la chica era una fanática de moda y que se dedicaba a ello le gustaba , no por la moda sino por verla trabajar en lo que le gustaba . Él había elegido administración de empresas como única opción , no tenia idea de que quería ejercer durante toda su vida pero en los números encontró un entretenimiento .

Ahora viendo a Bra quizás , solo quizás le haya hallado interés a otra cosa aparte de los números ; al arte en general y no en una de sus ramas .

Por otro lado su sobrina se quedó sentada en una banca fuera del establecimiento de literatura mirando a la ... nada .

-¿puedo sentarme?

\- ¡Brief!- dió un sobresalto al no sentirlo venir - ¡Max!

Trunks no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada - Vaya perro guía ¿no?

Bufó molesta - Ni lo digas , a veces creo que se equivocó al elegirme

-¿no lo elegiste tú?

\- No . Ellos eligen a quien quieren servir como guía o al menos eso me dijeron

\- Sintió algo especial por ti - contempló al can , éste dormía tranquilo a los pies de Pan - , estoy seguro

El silencio gobernó entre ellos , cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos.

La apatía que Pan sentía hacia él quedó olvidada al momento de escuchar su voz , sintió como el pasaba frente a ella y se sentaba a su lado . La corriente de aire que sobó su rostro fue cálida y perfumada , su aroma varonil de perfume y esencia propia entró de lleno a sus fosas nasales . Era tranquilo todo en una extraña armonía que no lograba comprender , era similar al de los varones de su familia sólo que con un toque que no lograba desifrar con claridad ... era extraño , pacífico y nuevo .

Suspiró - Supongo

Sin brillo , observó de nuevo esos ojos negros que se ocultaban bajo el flequillo sedoso de color negro . Algo que sabia era normal más no familiar. CC era fiel colaboradora de un aproximado de cien fundaciones de distintas índole y en una de ella se encontraba la fundación "Ayúdame a ir hacia adelante" , lugar especializado para personas no videntes de cualquier edad , sexo o raza . Nunca ha ido a dicha fundación solamente plasmaba su firma en un cheque con una cuantiosa cantidad de dinero y eso era todo ... ella era la primera no vidente que tenia cerca . Ni siquiera por casualidad se topaba con una ya que su transporte era exclusivo y no se desviaba ni para alimentarse , para ello tenía a Mai su eficiente secretaria , gracias a Dios que esa mujer existía ya que no sabría que hacer si ella no organizara todo , hasta la hora de los alimentos .

Su vida era aburrida y estresante .

\- ¿te caigo mal? - la miró de reojo . Ella se extraño ante su pregunta frunciendo el ceño , suavizó sus gestos y negó .

\- No - él aguardo esperando a que continuara - pero tus palabras de ayer no me gustaron ...

\- Kas dijo mi hermana - corrigió .

\- Si , no obstante no negaste ninguna de ellas

\- Hum..cierto

-¿yo te caigo mal?

-No - contestó de inmediato - quiero decir , no te conozco como para que me seas desagradable

\- Oh

\- Aunque podríamos cambiar eso ¿no crees? - propuso pensando en arruinar los planes del rubio .

-¿por que?

-Bo te ofendas pero te me haces interesante y quisiera saber más cosas de ti ... en como vives siendo así

\- Ciega , dí ciega y no "así"

ciega

\- No quería hacerte sentir mal - su primer problema surgió . ¿Cómo la trataría sin sentir que alguna vez diría algo fuera de lugar ? .

-Brief - se giró hacia él quedando frente a frente - ser ciega no es motivo por el cual deba sentirme mal , es más , me da orgullo serlo porque yo veo lo que ustedes los videntes no ven

》Yo puedo ver la fertilidad de la tierra con mis pies descalzos ; el punto perfecto de la fecundación con la semilla diminuta y la aceptación del vientre húmedo , su desarrollo hasta el nacimiento y en algunas veces el crecimiento . Puedo escuchar el murmullo del bosque cada mañana , me cuentan los acontecimientos que se lleva a cabo en él, escucho las nuevas crías de las aves y el picoteo de los pájaros carpinteros , puedo probar el rocío después de la lluvia que queda en las hojas de los árboles, yo puedo ver la vida tal y como es . No como ustedes que se guían por sus ojos e ignoran la belleza natural y se enamoran de la superficial . Déjame decirte que no es lo mismo tocar el pétalo de una rosa viva que el plástico barato que tarda en degradarse y causa daño a lo real ... dime Brief ¿has mirado algo más que a las mujeres exhibicionistas de la capital?

Touch.

\- Em...yo... - si antes sentía lástima por ella ahora se invirtió hacia él. Seguido escuchaba comentarios parecidos a los de Pan , su madre y hermana amaban cuidar el jardín admirandolo todos los días hasta el más mínimo cambio en él , desde una nueva rama de una planta o la coloración de las flores ... 《hermoso》 decían . De igual manera lo decía Mai cada vez que le enviaban una planta o fruta en agradecimiento por cualquier cosa 《la naturaleza es generosa》 decía la ojiazul . - no - aceptó. - en realidad me la paso encerrado entre cuatro paredes , dos teléfonos y la computadora sin contar el café y los bolígrafos para firmar

\- Aburrido

\- Lo sé

\- ¿quieres ver?

-¿Cómo tú?

\- Captas rápido - sonrió .

\- Parte de mi trabajo - sonrió restandole importancia.

\- Bien . Solo haz lo que te diga

\- Odio a Brief - escupió .

\- Yo a la Brief - dijo de igual manera - se cree la gran cosa ¡puff!

\- Es hermosa

\- Fish - dijo en tono de amenaza .

\- No mas que tú - río nervioso .

\- Debes arreglar todo el papeleo y regresar . Yo me encargaré de limpiar tu nombre para cuando regrese y te advierto - se detuvo en medio de la carretera desconecto los auriculares y se puso el teléfono al oído - no quiero que hagas lo mismo que ayer ... debes de ser más Hu..hu..humilde ante ellos ... eso costó - susurró lo último limpiando unas gotas de sudor debido al esfuerzo de decir esa palabra .

-¡que horror!- gimió espantado - buscaré que significa con exactitud y veré que puedo hacer mientras tanto mantenme informado de cualquier cosa

\- Cuídate hermanito , te quiero mucho

\- Yo también te quiero hermanita

Colgó y siguió su camino de retorno a la mansión Son .

En una de las mesas del jardín de una cafetería aguardaban los cuatro jovenes en espera de su pedido : unas galletas simples y un té de manzanilla era su orden .

\- Goten...- susurró la morena tocando la mano de su tío a su lado izquierdo.

\- Si - el chico la tomó de la mano colocandola en la bandeja de las galletas - estas son tuyas - aparto cinco .

Bra no podía evitar ver a Goten , verlo cuidar a Pan le causaba una ternura que nunca había sentido hacia un hombre . La mujer por naturaleza era tierna , claro que habian excepciones respecto a aquellas que en lugar de corazón tenían una piedra del desierto pero en un hombre era raro , raro pero atractivo y ella lo vió en él .

Trunks entrecerró los ojos mirándola , sospechando y temiendo tener la razón . No quería verla sufrir , era su hermanita , la princesa de su familia y por ningún motivo permitiría que le partieran el corazón y eso la incluía .

\- ¿Tu esposa volverá? - preguntó atento a su reacción.

-Sí, ya ha de estar en camino

Bra le lanzó una mirada molesta , luego miró a Goten con tristeza. Tenia razón , a su hermana le gustaba Goten .

\- ¿Cómo se conocieron?

-En la universidad

Goten relató con fingida emoción el día que la conoció y como llegaron a ser novios . Nadie a excepción de Pan notaron la desilusión en sus palabras . Bra por debajo de la mesa jugaba con un hilo que sobresalía de su vestuario oyendo cada palabra . No lo conocía ni mucho menos pero le atrajo desde el primer momento que lo vio , fue una atracción puramente física pero atracción al fin y al cabo . Saber que estaba casado fue una desilusión.

Miró de reojo a su hermano que oía con atención a Goten y luego a ella por breves segundos . Sabía lo que hacía y aunque quisiera darle una patada en la espinilla supo que eso era lo mejor para no dejar abrir las alas .

-¿estudias Pan?- preguntó cortando la conversación de ellos - ¿o te dedicas a algo?

\- Bueeeeno me dedico sólo a una cosa pero...hum no es algo permanente - contestó dejando salir un sonrisa divertida .

\- Eres una maldita - le dijo Goten con la misma sonrisa - tal vez puedan saberlo si se quedan para las fiestas de fin de mes

-¿fiestas?,¿de qué?

\- Puntos cardinales . Este pueblo queda justo al centro y cada fin de mes se realiza una pequeña festividad en agradecimiento por la cosecha , la pesca y el progreso . Por eso este pueblo es pintoresco y siempre está lleno de turistas ...

-...Los cuales son mis...clientes - intervino Pan - mis mejores clientes

Bra lanzó una mirada que Trunks supo identificar de inmediato . Negando pero convencido sabía ya que estarían en esas festividades , Bra convencería a Vegeta para quedarse hasta finales de mes .

\- Creo que deberíamos volver sino mamá nos sermoneará durante toda la cena

Para desagrado de Bra a la primera persona que vieron fue a Pares , la chica saltó a los brazos de Goten dándole un gran beso , éste confundido pero contento terminó correspondiendo .

\- Sea lo que sea , es asqueroso - dijo Pan dando un golpe a su tía política con su bastón - Max deja de comer basura - sonrió .

\- Nos vemos luego - salió corriendo Goten de la mano de su esposa .

\- Que asco - susurró guardando su bastón - Bra , ¿me llevas con mis padre por favor?

\- Claro , vamos

\- Hum , como siempre término sólo - murmuró Trunks viéndolas rodear la fuente y entrar a la casa. A su lado Max lo miraba ladeando su cabeza - disculpa amigo , no te había visto . Vamos a cenar

Debatiéndose entre sí subir a su habitación o no , Bra no se dio cuenta de que ya estaba en el pasillo . Sintió un hueco en el estómago , era un hecho que Goten y Pares yacían detrás de una de esas puertas blancas . Suspirando y haciéndose la valiente se dirigió a su habitación hasta que vio a Marron frente a una al final del pasillo con la oreja pegada .

-¿Qué hacés?- preguntó en voz baja .

\- shuu

Al no tener respuesta alguna ella también apoyó su oreja , el hueco en su estómago se agrandó al oír los placenteros sonidos que provenían de ahí. De reojo notó como Marron alzaba las manos . Oyó como la cabecera de la cama golpeaba contra la pared , en ese preciso instante Marron aporreó la puerta con todas sus fuerzas , al otro lado de la puerta gritaron un sonoro -¡NO!- .

Marron salió despavorida a esconderse a una habitación a ocultarse . Bra se congeló por un instante más al sentir las quejas más de cerca ella también salió a esconderse en una habitación.


End file.
